


薇薇爾

by kissthedeath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthedeath/pseuds/kissthedeath
Summary: 他的維芙龍(Vouivre)。他的薇薇爾。閱讀注意:1.私設多。2.原創女主。3.久違練筆。





	1. 邂逅(一)

血。

鮮血。

沾在木門的下端，濺在門縫的地板。

少年的腳步一頓，擦得發亮的黑色皮鞋正好停在一小片猩紅前，他驚駭地掃視應該是剛滴落不久的斑斑血跡，從校袍的袖子抽出魔杖，推開了虛掩的木門。鐵鏽般的血腥味一下子變得濃烈，通往小閣樓的石梯染上刺目的暗紅，他聽見自己緊張而紊亂的心跳，每一步盡量小心翼翼，腳步放得很輕很輕。

他在樓梯前停下。

他的眼前呈現更多的紅。

少女獨自一人瑟縮在狹窄的樓梯，坐在最上方的最後一級台階。她歪着頭，枕住欄杆，像是沉睡似的，暗紅色的波浪長髮猶如血淌，凌亂地傾瀉在梯間，覆蓋玫瑰紅的長裙，遮掩了大半張慘白的臉。紅髮絲絲縷縷，失卻血色的唇瓣更是蒼白，沾上淚珠無聲地顫慄，沿着她的下巴滑落。

她的手指看來瘦削小巧得可憐，死死地扣住稜角分明的台階。

寬大的裙擺猶如一團烈火，往上簇擁在她的腰間，初雪般白嫩的肌膚隱若可見，肚臍以下，密密麻麻的華麗鱗片覆蓋。少女的下身是細長、柔軟的蛇龍軀幹，紅色的鱗片閃亮耀眼，猶勝寶石的璀璨光彩，只是那尖削的尾巴卻鮮血淋漓，鱗片掉落，露出一小片觸目驚心的血肉，以及奇怪而整齊的血洞——

最初的驚訝羞澀瞬間一滯，紐特意識到這並非普通的傷。

說不定……是她自己咬自己的。

畢竟維芙龍(Vouivre)的形態可以隨意自由改變，像是她如今半人半龍的樣子就是其中一種。

他這樣想着，正打算悄悄踏前一步，冷不防對上她的眼睛。

——她不知何時突然醒了過來，睜眼之際，馬上攫住了他。

少女的視線彷彿有魔力似的。

烈火。

龍炎。

攝人心魂的紅，瞬間像是要點起一片燎原大火，熾熱的、滾燙的，帶着溫度般的凝視，漂亮的瞳仁是生生不息、持續躍動的無盡生命力。長長的睫毛捲曲上翹，輕輕一搧，羽翅般顫動，似是要掀起一股焚風，直直吹往心底，把那一雙石榴石般的眼眸，明媚、耀眼、瑰麗，無盡光華如籽般散播。

他呆立在原地，胸膛的位置莫名有片刻的沸騰，一下子奇怪地失了神，差點無法移開視線。

昏暗黯淡的小梯間突然好像變得明亮起來。

片刻，她瞇起了眼睛，盯住他手中的魔杖。

他這才回過神來，慌忙高舉雙手。

寬大的校袍袖子微微滑落，雪白襯衣上的袖釦近乎透明，所折射的那一縷日光緩緩滑動，流連於不經意露出的一截手腕。骨節分明的長指張開，右手的手指微微屈曲，輕輕拿着魔杖，杖尖轉向牆壁的方向，並沒有指向她的方向，試圖以此努力對她釋出善意。

「你好……我沒有惡意。」

少年的喉結緊張地滾動了一下。

「你受傷了。」

她的視線依然停留在他身上，目不轉睛。

正當他以為產地來自法國的龍少女聽不懂英語，甚至是不理解人類的語言之際，她突然挺直脊背，瞪大了眼睛。

「不許你告訴我爸爸！」

她彆扭地恐嚇他，英語講得很是笨拙，聲音更是虛弱。

「不許你告訴任何人——！」

她的長尾巴猝不及防甩了一下，一小塊的鱗片飛脱而出，落在地上綻開小小的血花。幾乎在同一時間，她皺起了眉頭，彎下了腰，痛苦地嗚咽出聲，蛇般的下身顫巍巍地蜷縮起來，整個人抱成一團。

——如此的不安又無助。

像極了他從前曾經救治的那些受傷小獸，表面的傷痕纍纍，遠遠不及内心的千瘡百孔。

雖則他不清楚格利菲斯(Griffiths)教授的女兒為何要自殘。

「我答應你，我絕對不會講出去的。」

話音剛落，紐特敏銳地察覺到少女稍稍放鬆了身子，似是對他開始放下戒心。

他維持高舉雙手的動作，試探般踏出了謹慎的一步。

「可是你的傷口需要處理，格利菲斯小姐，我可以過來嗎？」

「薇薇爾，我只是薇薇爾。」

她吸了一下鼻子，繼續默默地抱住尾巴，睫毛還掛着一顆淚珠，像是大雨過後垂憐於葉尖的水滴，搖搖欲墜，彷彿隨時落下，直墮心田。她氤氳漂亮的眼眸就這樣乖順地注視他，收起了自我保護的虛張聲勢，安靜又好奇地看着他揮動魔杖，清理血跡，裝滿不同顏色的小巧玻璃瓶飛入他的臂彎。

少年邁開修長的雙腿，飛快地三兩步跑上樓梯，終於來到她的身邊，突然後知後覺，覺得這一切有點不真實。

他自幼開始就一直期待與龍接觸，卻沒料到夢想成真之時，竟然是在這種情況下，而且還是維芙龍——

紐特曾經在書上讀過。

維芙龍是只有女性的特別種族，主要隱匿在法國各地，坐擁富可敵國的巨大財富。她們的額前長有寶石，傳說擁有奇異魔力，至今仍然沒有巫師完全了解她們的秘密；話雖如此，她們卻選擇巫師作為伴侶，對於愛情忠貞不渝，世世代代誕下同樣是維芙龍的子嗣。

格利菲斯先生是迄今唯一承認關係的巫師，就在三個月前，他公開承認他當年從霍格華茲畢業後，在法國旅行期間，邂逅如今的妻子，生下一個女兒。

不過，或許是為了保護妻女和她們的族人，他的研究一直以來，幾乎不談及維芙龍，直到這一個學年，他竟然破天荒地帶着女兒入職，至少亦需要出任奇獸飼育學教授一年，着實再次勾起了不少人蠢蠢欲動的好奇心。

始終，不是所有巫師都有機會親身與龍近距離接觸。

如今，美麗的龍少女仰頭看着他，伸手拉了一拉他校袍的下擺，又拍了拍身邊的位置。

「你怎麼不坐下來啊，小獾。」

薇薇爾漂亮的眼睛還噙着淚花，有點納悶地問道。

「這裡不是你的地盤嗎？聞起來都是你的味道。」

「我聞起來是甚麼味道的？」

少年下意識低頭聞了自己一下，並沒有聞出甚麼味道，自然好奇她的嗅覺和人類的分別，或許，可以更好地幫助他理解龍。他這樣想着，背靠牆壁坐下來，懷中的魔藥和書包順手放在高一級的台階上，眼角的餘光掠過自己胸前的赫夫帕夫院徽，一抹腼腆的微笑浮現臉上，又帶着些許緊張，似是生怕她的拒絕。

「我是紐特。紐特‧斯卡曼德。」

她歪了一下頭，不知在想甚麼。

「……小獾聞起來很特別，是我喜歡的味道。」

她顯然在認真思考他的問題，但依然沒有喊他的名字。

少女深深吸了一口氣，安靜了一下，冷不防朝他湊近過來，一縷捲曲的暗紅色長髮滑落，輕輕拂過他的手背，帶着微妙的酥麻。莫名地，一種奇異的旖旎彷彿瞬間穿透皮膚，沿着血脈游走，柔然繚繞心尖，他頓時有點無措，不明白這種感覺從何而來，誤以為不過是初次與龍接觸的興奮和緊張——

她長長的睫毛一搧一搧，近得幾乎要拂到他的臉上。

「不過你現在聞起來……怎麼有點甜啊？」

「甚、甚麼？」

紐特一時愣住，然後對上她像孩子似的好奇眼神。

薇薇爾的唇一張一合，天真爛漫的說話，溫熱濕潤的氣息，全都輕輕噴薄在他泛起紅暈的臉頰上。他的腦中一片空白，目瞪口呆，只感到她小小的手指輕輕插入他的鬈髮之間，突然捧住了他的後腦，她漂亮如玫瑰的唇瓣就這樣貼了上來，柔軟得不可思議，覆在他因驚訝而微微張開的唇上。

少女那小小的、如貝般的牙齒，感覺根本和人類無異，平整、光潔，整齊的門牙輕輕摩挲他的下唇，然後，有甚麼濕滑的、蛇般的東西靈巧地舔了舔他的嘴角，他幾乎是瞬間就知道那是她的舌尖，並無任何稀奇古怪的舌尖。

——感覺就是一個普通的女孩子。

他驚慌失措，赫然想起自己前不久吃的一顆巧克力。

確實是甜的。


	2. 邂逅(二)

少年漲紅了一張臉，不知如何回應這個意外的吻，可是她卻渾然不在意的樣子，好像沒意識到自己的舉動有多親密曖昧，突然又碰了碰他額前的鬈髮，最後大起膽子摸了起來。

「……小獾你的頭髮真軟啊。」

「你、你——」

彼此的視線冷不防對上，他慌張又尷尬地別開頭，隨即猛地想起了甚麼，連忙摸了摸自己的口袋，掏出一塊龍形的巧克力，飛快地塞入她的掌心，匆匆就開始搗弄療傷的魔藥和藥草。她的眼睛瞬間一亮，好奇又小心地端詳巧克力，然後驚奇地看到這巧克力龍竟然拍動翅膀飛了起來，咯咯地笑了出聲。

「龍會飛的！真厲害！」

薇薇爾大吃一驚，好像一副不知道龍會飛翔的好奇樣子。

紐特飛快地抬頭瞥她一眼，依然努力忽略自己快得不正常的心跳，猶豫地小聲開口。

「……你不是也有翅膀的嗎？薇薇爾。」

「但是你不覺得那麼高，很可怕的嗎？」

少女理所當然地回答，這下子，輪到他大吃一驚，不自覺錯愕地盯住她看。

——龍會恐高的嗎！？

難不成……？

「……所以你沒有飛過嗎？」

「當然沒有，我為甚麼要飛啊？小獾，我才不要飛呢。」

薇薇爾露出茫然的神色，反過來覺得他的問題奇怪極了，沒意識到自己的尾巴習慣性地晃了起來，頓時又是一陣錐心的痛。哆嗦的少女臉色蒼白，眉頭深鎖，淚水滿溢，看來像是情況惡化的樣子，他見狀急忙就開始着手處理她的傷口，二話不說，混和藥草的膏藥敷上傷口，一瓶藍色魔藥亦隨即遞上。

「喝了這個感覺應該好一點，你可以連巧克力一起吃。」

她乖巧地把魔藥喝掉，愁眉苦臉地噘起了嘴。

「……不好喝。」

她趕緊咬了一口巧克力，漸漸臉色微變，抬高了尾巴尖，難以置信地左看右看。

「沒那麼痛了！小獾你用了甚麼魔法啊！？」

女孩子滿面崇拜，猝不及防，高高興興地把咬掉一半的巧克力塞到他的嘴裡，然後身子一歪，竟然乾脆直接就枕在他的大腿上。他愣愣地咬掉嘴裡的巧克力，臉紅耳赤，感覺巧克力好像比之前莫名甜了很多，濃郁的可可，香甜的牛奶，所以美好的味道都在舌尖融化開來，漸漸幻變成剛才那一個柔軟甜蜜的吻——

她的吻——

少年驟然一驚，沒由來又憶起剛才意外的、不知道算不算是吻的一個吻，當下羞愧地合上眼睛，無奈腿上的溫暖重量根本難以忽視。他小心翼翼，悄悄張開眼睛，很慢很慢地低下頭來，少女漂亮的側臉映入眼簾，自來熟的維芙龍此刻徹底放下戒心，對他完完全全的信賴，甚至愜意地半瞇起眼睛，懶洋洋地捏住了他的衣角。

……怎麼像一隻貓咪那樣。

他半是羞澀，半是無奈，努力令自己沒那麼手足無措。

「只是簡單的療傷和止痛而已。」

他微微一頓，隨即憂心忡忡地瞥她一眼。

「……不過那麼漂亮的尾巴，你日後要好好保護，別再受傷了。」

「我的尾巴很漂亮的嗎——哎呀，你這是要走了嗎？」

薇薇爾一骨碌坐起來，清脆的鈴聲自不遠處傳來，叮噹叮噹地作響，她的眉眼就浮現幾分失落，把他的校袍捏出一道皺痕。

「我是不是……不可以繼續跟你一起玩了？」

話雖如此，她並沒有放手的打算，若有所思地問下去。

「……你等下要上甚麼課啊？」

「黑魔法防禦術。」

紐特誠實地回答，只是心裡已經另有打算。縱使五年級是重要的一年，開學的第一週就遲到不太好……他無法就這樣丟下意外遇見的少女，亦不忍看到她寂寞難過的表情。思及此，他拎起自己的書包站起來，彎下了身，朝她伸出手，略為遲疑地溫和建議。

「要不然，我先送你回格利菲斯教授的辦公室休息，晚點再來找你？」

她不說話，默默地看了他一眼，好像不打算理會。

他頓時一陣尷尬，懊惱地思忖自己或許是搞砸了。

他沉默了好片刻，緊張地想着應該怎麼安撫維芙龍，卻見眼前的少女自己慢吞吞地扶住欄杆，吃力地站起來。

那長長的蛇龍軀幹柔韌又靈活，猶如人類的雙腿，支撐她整個人直立起來，包紮起來的尾巴尖則貼在梯間上，纏繞的繃帶似是一隻展翼的白蝴蝶，隨着她的動作輕顫，彷彿振翅欲飛。她身上的鱗片依然華麗又眩目，寬大的裙擺卻在此時落地，幾乎同一時間，蛇龍軀幹化作人類的下肢，光裸修長的雙腿一晃而過，終於掩蓋於裙下。

少年親眼目睹這一幕，臉頰微紅，亦難掩驚嘆，愣住之際，就感到她的手輕輕放在他的掌心。

「……爸爸總是說，在外面只能用腳走路，不可以被人看到龍身。」

薇薇爾低着頭，另一隻手拉扯着裙擺，好把十個腳趾頭藏起來。

「但我覺得我的腳很醜很奇怪。」

她懊惱又沮喪地彎下了嘴角，竟然露出了難堪的不自在表情，明顯是尚未習慣屬於人類的下身。

紐特遲疑了一下，修長的手指輕輕收攏，溫柔地握住了少女的手。

他一臉認真地低聲安慰她。

「……薇薇爾，你的腳看來很正常，一點也不醜不奇怪。」

維芙龍亮如寶石的眸子瞅住他，好一會兒，終於好像暫時相信他的說話。

「……我可以看小獾的腳嗎？」

她明擺着是希望親眼比較後作證實，他抿唇笑了笑，並不覺得是甚麼過分的請求。

「好，我下次會讓你看。」

「小獾你真好，很少有人對我那麼好的。」

少女的眼眸亮晶晶的，倒映着有點不好意思的少年。紐特習慣性垂下眼睛，抬頭瞥她一眼，然後先往下走了一步，站在低她一級的台階上，側身牽住她一步一步地走。他生怕她從樓梯上摔倒，每走一步也小心翼翼，確保她站穩了，才繼續往下走，平日三兩步就走完的短樓梯、現在花了比平常多了不知多久的時間，但令他最為擔心的，始終是她的傷勢。

「……你要不要休息一下再走？」

「我可以的，小獾你還要趕着去上課呢。」

她突然抬起了腳，裙擺緩緩往一側滑落，雪花石膏般的赤裸足尖溜了出來，纏繞腳掌的蝴蝶結繃帶晃了一下，她的腳就已經重新落地，踩在粗糙的石地板上，往他靠近了一點。腳掌來來回回地踩落，不過短短幾步，錐心的痛又再次浮現，一波又一波，密集地自腳底往上湧現，幾乎難以令她站穩，但她努力站直了身子，反而露出有點雀躍的表情。

彷彿這痛楚不是甚麼大不了的事情。

「而且我覺得自己像人魚公主。」

「你見過人魚嗎？薇薇爾。」

紐特把門推開，回頭困惑地看她一眼。

薇薇爾搖了搖頭，有點納悶地回望他。

「安徒生的小美人魚。」

少年想了一下，有幾分不好意思。

「……是麻瓜的童話嗎？我都沒有聽過，你能告訴我嗎？」

她頓時顯得更加高興，一時三刻好像也忘了痛，迫不及待跟他分享自己喜歡的故事。

「海裡的人魚公主，愛上了陸地的人類王子，於是她去找深海女巫，希望得到變成人類的方法。女巫給了她一瓶魔藥，可以把魚尾變成人腿，但飲下去後，代價是失去她引以為傲的聲音，而且每走一步，都要承受刀割一樣的痛。」

維芙龍的嗓音很特別，帶着一種微妙的可愛腔調，和她此刻的腳步一樣溫溫吞吞，但不難聽出她對這個故事的熱愛。

——他正牽住喜歡麻瓜童話的龍。

他禁不住微笑，亦忍不住悄悄地轉頭看她，只見金色的日光斜斜地穿透長廊的彩繪玻璃窗，折射一朵小小的幾何狀玫瑰，綻放在她的臉頰，恰恰靠近嘴角之處。那天真無邪、不諳世事的唇瓣，輕柔地吐露一個奇妙的故事，沒有初見之時的脆弱，回復了幾分血色，閉合之間，珍珠似的牙齒若隱若現的，溢出的每一個音韻如同無形的波浪般，流動於煦暖斑斕的微光中。

少女的表情有點朦朧不清，紐特猛地回過神來，不自覺握緊掌心的那一抹柔軟暖意。

「……你的腳，現在就像刀割那樣痛嗎？薇薇爾。」

她愣了一下，馬上飛快地搖頭。

「……我不痛！完全不痛了。」

薇薇爾回答得斬釘截鐵，直勾勾地盯住他的難過表情。

「小獾你別那麼不開心，我真的不痛了，剛才可是喝了你給的藥。」

「薇薇爾啊……」

少年低低地嘆息，無奈又心痛，低垂的眼眸落在她的裙擺，然後他放開了她的手，直接背過身去，半蹲下來。

「我背着你走，這樣對傷口比較好。」

他安静地等了一下。

龍少女有點笨拙地趴到他的背上，輕輕捏住他校袍的兜帽，突然又變得像是一隻畏手畏腳的小動物似的，片刻，她試探般垂下一條纖細的手臂，好奇地戳了戳他的院徽，隨即就飛快地把手收回來，乖乖地任他背起她。她的雙腿輕輕穿過了他的手肘，垂在他的身側，似是頗為不自在地晃了晃，寬大的長長裙擺像花團般錦簇在他的臂彎。

她溫熱的氣息輕輕拂在他的頸側，一縷豔麗的暗紅色長髮垂落他的胸前，隨着他平穩的腳步搖曳。她枕在他的肩上，傾聽他的心跳和呼吸，看着他鬈曲翹起的棕髮，蹭了蹭他柔軟的袍子，然後懶洋洋地打了一個無聲的呵欠。她覺得無聊，有種莫名的彆扭，囈語般低低呢喃他的名字，試圖喚起少年的注意，好讓他繼續跟她說話。

直到……她漸漸聽不見自己的聲音。


	3. 邂逅(三)

「……非常抱歉，教授，還好有你。」

黑暗中的聲音壓得又輕又低，像是拂過肌膚的一根羽毛，小小的、悄悄的、幾乎是不動聲色，不自覺地逐漸喚醒她的所有感官。她的意識不再沉睡，朦朧的聲音一下子變得清晰，像是復明時初見的第一道光，世界的姹紫嫣紅和明媚璀璨，流星似的墜入眼底的轟烈時刻——

她感覺自己身處一個陌生的奇怪地方——

安眠的龍驀然驚醒，驚魂未定，眨了眨眼睛，根本沒來得及看清周遭景物，先是困惑地拎起蓋在身上的長袍，然後放到鼻尖前聞了一下，頓時高高興興地把臉埋了進去。

「薇薇爾，你醒了嗎？」

少年關切的問候近在咫尺，她抬起頭來，對上一雙安静澄澈的眸子。

「你剛才睡着了，我猜可能是那瓶魔藥的副作用，你感覺還好嗎？現在還痛得很厲害嗎？」

她突然發現他很高。

黃黑相間的領帶垂下來，恰好停在她的眼前，少年頎長的身子籠罩住她，單薄的白襯衣幾乎佔據了她的視線。她的眼珠微微轉動，依然緊緊抱住懷中寶貝的袍子，左手卻小心翼翼地伸出，猝不及防，一把抓住他的領帶，輕輕拉了一下。她的視線隨即沿着他的領帶上移，盯住他鎖骨處鬆開的一顆鈕釦，然後看着他滾動的喉結，最後又再次直視他的眼睛。

「小獾……紐特。」

她困乏地揉了揉眼睛，拖着長長的鼻音，軟軟地喚他的名字，就像她剛才趴在他背上的那樣子。

紐特笑了一下，眼見沙發上的少女頭一歪又開始昏昏欲睡，急忙無奈地阻止。

「薇薇爾，現在先別睡，我等下送你回格利菲斯教授的辦公室，你再繼續睡吧。」

「這裡不是爸爸的辦公室嗎？這裡是甚麼地方？」

薇薇爾頓時警惕地坐起來，一條腿垂到地毯上，看來隨時準備拔腿就跑。

——這裡確實是陌生的環境。

毛茸茸的羊毛撣子懸浮在半空中，像是一團游移的雲朵，安静地穿梭於高至天花的木書櫃之間，輕柔地拂去書籍的塵埃，小心翼翼地從上而下打掃。對角的深色落地刺繡窗簾半拉開，淡淡的橘紅日暮把布料染成棗紅之色，空氣中的微粒緩慢飛舞，然後，漸漸隱沒於自動亮起的油燈和燭台的柔和暖光中，角落那些顫動的金屬碰撞聲，亦彷彿越發清晰。

——叮咚！

她縮了一下，盯住桌上一堆古怪的銀器，又緊張地看着某個像小城堡一樣精緻的巨大木櫃，對於這不熟悉的一切，顯得焦慮不安，完全是下意識地靠近房中唯一熟悉的對象，緊緊抓住少年的衣袖。

他遲疑了一下，最終還是抬手，輕輕覆上她的手背。

「……鄧不利多教授的辦公室，我沒想到你突然睡着了，幸好半路上遇到教授，他同意暫時讓你在這裡休息——放心，薇薇爾，教授絕對可以信任的，我並沒有……把之前答應你的事情說出去。」 

他的最一句刻意壓低了聲音，雖則他自己也心知肚明，或許，教授早就隱約看穿了甚麼，只是選擇繼續對他睜一隻眼，閉一隻眼而已，甚至包容他暫時安置一頭沉睡的龍。少年的心裡難免有幾分感慨，正走神之間，突然感到她纖細的手指動了一動，試探般反手碰了他一下，接着，她就輕輕握住他的手，似是察覺到他沒有拒絕，才放心地緊握起來。

他低頭看着她，有些許的局促，但還是沒有放開她的手。

維芙龍正好仰頭回望他，另一隻手依然攬住他前不久為她蓋上的校袍，眉頭突然微微皺起，露出憂心忡忡的不安表情。

「那麼你有去上課嗎？那個甚麼……黑魔法防禦術，你遲到很多嗎？」

「——教授本人也遲到了，並不需要跟學生計較甚麼。」

虛掩的古舊樸實木門從外打開，精緻的白瓷茶壺和茶杯驀地飄了進來，紅茶的香氣四溢，奶白色的蒸氣水霧迷離，沉穩的腳步聲漸近，鞋跟落地，和銀器相碰的清脆聲響交錯起來。高瘦的少年站在沙發面前，遮住了她的大部分視線，薇薇爾忍不住好奇，自然伸長了脖子張望，感覺來者的聲音和味道都似曾相識的，沒由來對於這個陌生又奇妙的辦公室，少了幾分戒備。

或許，是她瞞住父親、獨自偷偷在城堡探索時遇過的人——

薇薇爾的眼睛瞬間一亮。

紅褐色頭髮的男人在他們對面的單人沙發坐下，身上的灰色西裝一下子勾起了她的回憶，正好就是幾天前所見的那一套衣裳。薇薇爾可喜歡這個巧合，隨即露出笑容，興奮地揮了揮手，懷中那不屬於她的校袍差點掉到地上。

「檸檬雪寶先生！」

「薇薇爾，這位是鄧不利多教授。」

紐特尷尬地小聲糾正她，卻見女孩火燄般的明亮眼睛忽閃忽閃的。

「檸檬雪寶先生在火車上請過我吃糖，小獾。」

——所以這就是他們認識的經過，但他的教授卻一直沒有說。

少年無奈地瞥了一眼嘴饞的龍少女，鄧不利多顯然並不在意薇薇爾的稱呼，更加對他們露出微笑。

「或許在晚餐前來一杯茶？」

他揮動魔杖，兩杯熱茶飛到兩個孩子的面前，幾乎在同一時間，圓桌上的糖罐打開，小糖果亦隨即飛來。薇薇爾欣喜地伸手抓住，然後目不轉睛地盯住紐特的那一份，眼神很是熱切。少年正想禮貌地婉拒，隨即想到了甚麼，道謝後把糖果塞入褲袋，偏頭飛快地低聲跟她說了一句。

「……等下我再給你，薇薇爾。」

她瞬間高興得不得了，看得他不好意思，頓時習慣性地閃躲她的眼神，但又忍不住繼續悄悄觀察她。維芙龍因為不願放開他的手，有點笨拙地嘗試以單手打開糖果的包裝紙，他忍俊不禁，伸手幫了一把，少女迫不及待就把糖放入嘴裡，柔軟的唇還不經意擦過他的指尖。他瞬間似是觸電般縮開了手，紅着臉轉頭，冷不防就看到教授別有深意的帶笑眼神。

男孩彷彿做錯事了那樣，低下了頭，匆匆端起面前的茶杯，掩飾似的急忙喝了一口，在沙發的扶手上坐了下來。

「所以小獾你最後是有去上課了。」

薇薇爾咬着石榴口味的深紅色糖果，含糊不清地開口問道。

紐特聽着糖果咔嚓咔嚓碎開的聲音，看着少女的裙擺答話。

「嗯，我是下課了才回來找你的。」

「所以你現在不用上課了，可以和我一起玩！」

龍少女倒是反應很快，坐直了身子湊近了他。

「……是的，薇薇爾，我現在可以和你一起玩了——」

他的手猛地一顫，少許紅茶飛濺出來，滴落在他的手背和指尖，最後一個字的尾音亦怔怔地消弭於驚訝當中。他錯愕地眨了眨眼睛，木訥地把杯子放回瓷碟上，視線緩緩移向自己的腰間。少女纖細的雙臂把他抱得很緊，猝不及防的擁抱溫暖又親暱，一時令他反應不過來，也忘記自己被紅茶沾濕的那一隻手，彷彿察覺不到皮膚微微發痛發熱。

——直到下一秒，薇薇爾把他的手拉到唇邊。

她又輕又柔地舔去他手上的紅茶，柔軟的舌尖掠過他的手背，溫熱的唇含住他的指尖細細吸吮起來。

她的眼神純真乾淨，不帶任何情慾意味，他卻感到有甚麼一下子湧上腦門，整個人好像要變得奇怪。

——像是燒起來那樣滾燙，比起紅茶更加滾燙。

——像是置身於龍炎烈火之中……可是，他現在確實是被一頭龍抓住。

「……薇薇爾！」

「小獾你的臉怎麼那麼紅啊，是被燙到了嗎？」

好心為他清潔的小動物一臉困惑，抓住他的手左看右看，納悶到底有哪裡沒弄乾淨。他好不容易回過神來，急忙從褲袋掏出手帕，根本不敢再去看她一眼，有點結巴地艱難開口。

「我、我自己來就可以了，薇薇爾。」

龍少女意外地聽話，暫時放開了他，只是指尖卻輕輕捏住他的襯衣。

紐特低頭飛快地擦了擦手，更加不敢去看坐在對面的鄧不利多教授。

——好像從遇見薇薇爾的那一刻開始，他整個人就不對勁了。

少年試圖理清腦內紛亂的想法和情愫，把眼前惹出事端的紅茶，當作奶油啤酒那樣，一口氣灌掉。茶杯擱回碟上，力度一時沒控制好，相碰出不大不小的清脆聲響，令他後知後覺發現此刻異常安静，以致於他急促的心跳不斷鼓動耳膜。

然後是一陣液體傾注流動的聲音。

懸浮的白瓷茶壺為他添了一杯茶。

「我很高興你喜歡我的紅茶，紐特，但是晚餐時間快到了，聽說廚房準備了新款的覆盆子果醬蛋糕作甜點，注意別喝得太飽。」

鄧不利多溫和地打破沉默，薇薇爾沒有聽出他對學生的隱晦安撫，倒是一下子勾起了興趣。 

「檸檬雪寶先生也喜歡吃蛋糕嗎？」 

「……教授他很喜歡甜食。」

她也沒有聽出少年的無奈，興高采烈，自顧自地說了下去。

「我也喜歡吃甜食，從前都沒有吃過那麼好吃的東西，是自從遇到爸爸後，才知道有那麼好吃的東西。」

薇薇爾的說話很奇怪，紐特一怔，仍沒反應過來，她就滿眼期待地注視他。

「我們等一下要玩甚麼啊？」

「……你想玩甚麼？薇薇爾。」

他緊張地瞥了她一眼，意識到這或許是一個問題。

——他應該要如何討好眼前的龍少女。

薇薇爾無疑已經超出了他的認知，她雖然是龍，但又與人類無異，乍看來不過是一個漂亮的女孩；只是另一方面，不知是龍的習性所致，抑或是沒有受到足夠的社會教化，她的言行舉止很是微妙，帶着一種原始的單純和好奇，也許就是這個原因，才令她喜歡麻瓜的童話，所以說老實的，他根本不確定巫師的玩樂能否討她的歡心。

除了莉塔之外，他本來就沒有同齡人的朋友。

他只怕自己很有可能會令她失望而已。

而他迄今從書本上，讀來的一切有關龍的知識，全然派不上用場。

少年突然不安地沉默起來，薇薇爾輕輕捏了一下他的掌心，然後轉頭望向鄧不利多。

「檸檬雪寶先生有甚麼好主意嗎？我喜歡你的建議，你推薦的蛋糕都很好吃，小餅乾也是。」

鄧不利多笑了一下，並沒有馬上回答她的問題，反而順着她的說話說下去。

「霍格莫德那邊的甜點嚐了沒有？下個月會推出萬聖節限定的南瓜口味系列。」

「我還沒有去霍格莫德，不過爸爸答應我，過一陣子就帶我去逛逛，但他都很忙。」

薇薇爾突然有點悶悶不樂的，彎了彎嘴角，沒精打采地靠在少年身上，小腦袋輕輕枕在他的胸腹之間。華麗眩目的暗紅色長髮垂落，火羽般濃密的長長睫毛輕顫，晚霞的迷濛悠悠蕩漾在她的眼中。他不知不覺看得有點失神，僵直了身子不敢動彈，暗暗思索應該怎樣安慰她才好——

他的教授已經不慌不忙回應薇薇爾。

「因為現在剛開學不久，所有人或多或少也是忙碌的，不過時候到了，你自然就可以去看很多東西了，像是暑假才新出的魔法模型龍可漂亮了，烏克蘭鐵肚皮，紐特應該買了？」

突然被點名的少年一怔。

「是的，我買了。」

「小獾喜歡龍嗎？」

龍少女一臉期待又雀躍，璀璨奪目的眼眸又明亮了幾分，目不轉睛地盯住他看，等待他的答覆。

紐特不自在地移開視線，但是當談及他的熱情和愛好，慢慢又多了幾分自信，不自覺露出笑容。

「喜歡，各式各樣的魔法生物，我都喜歡，可惜有很多還無法親身接觸，只好暫時看一下模型。」

她安静地想了一下，摟住校袍的手指了指她自己。

「我也是龍啊，小獾喜歡我嗎？」

她的表情異常認真，但隱約透露幾分緊張和不安，似是生怕他討厭她那樣，不經意又變得像是小心翼翼的小動物。維芙龍的直白問題令他愣了一下，沒由來，他竟莫名想起那個吻，還有剛才的親密，不禁局促起來，微微紅了臉頰，垂下眼睛，極不自然地鄭重點頭。薇薇爾幾乎是笑逐顏開，柔軟的小手搭在他的大腿上，伸長了脖子凝望他，漂亮的眼眸真誠得教他不敢直視。

「那麼我可以看你的模型龍嗎？現在就想看。」

他沒想到一下子就解決了玩甚麼的煩惱。

「但是我放在宿舍了，要先回去拿。」

「好，我們一起去拿。」

薇薇爾迫不及待，直接按住他的腿站起來，整個人搖搖晃晃的。他見狀亦跟住起身，慌忙扶住差點就跌到的少女，緊張地瞅住她的裙擺，但又礙於教授在場，不好貿然開口打探她的腳傷。

幸好的是，她的神情看來沒甚麼異樣。

紐特暗暗鬆了一口氣。

鄧不利多舒服地靠在椅背上，舉起茶杯做了一個致意的動作，促狹地眨眨眼睛，微笑送別兩個孩子。

「那麼，檸檬雪寶先生就不阻礙龍小姐和獾先生去玩了，記得別忘了晚餐。」


	4. 邂逅(四)

雕花黃銅門把扭開。

漆黑一片的房間，一個圓形的透明晶體亮起，自地上飄浮至天花，如同圓月那樣，灑落一片朦朧柔和的橘黃色暖光。

灰白色的牆壁，繪畫的一片淡粉玫瑰緩緩綻開，柔嫩的花瓣輕顫，澄澈的露珠滾落，四散於墨綠的荊棘叢中。鮮豔的壁畫栩栩如生，彷彿有生命似的，嬌小的夜鶯拍動羽翅，小心翼翼，避開荊棘的銳利尖刺，靈巧地降落牆腳的翠綠草地。一片無形的風似是拂過，初雪般的蒲公英隨意吹送，蹦跳的黑色兔子躍入樹洞，細微的蟋蟀低語不斷。

——薇薇爾的房間很漂亮。

「全都是你自己畫的嗎？」

紐特讚歎地打量牆上的壁畫，微笑跟一隻好奇湊近的幼鹿打招呼。柔和的線條完美地描畫自然的生機和活力，於是初入教授辦公室的焦慮減輕，身處辦公室別間的少女閨房，好像也沒有剛才那麼緊張。

「因為沒事可做，有時候不想跟着爸爸去上課，他說我可以隨便畫畫，然後他就幫我把畫變成這樣。」

薇薇爾蜷縮在一張寬大的橡木搖椅上，薄薄的羊毛毯子隨意披掛椅背，半掩精緻的鏤刻蘋果樹。墊住的圓形枕頭溜了一角出來，金色的流蘇自搖椅後方垂落，一前一後地緩緩晃動，像是獨角獸幼獸的小尾巴。凌碎的光影深深淺淺，投落地上柔軟的米白色地毯，玫瑰紅的長裙起了褶皺，恰似隨意燃燒的火焰，裙下隱約有璀璨絢麗的東西一閃而過。

——是她的尾巴。

少年垂下眼睛，努力控制自己別盯住她漂亮的龍尾巴看。

她明顯喜歡這張搖椅，一進房就爬到椅子上，變回了半人半龍的形態。

此時，她懶洋洋地翻了個身，換了一個舒服的姿勢，尾巴尖不經意拂過他的鞋頭，他下意識抬頭看她。

龍少女聚精會神，安静而好奇地打量茶几上的幾隻模型龍。

稀奇古怪的——

珍珠色的龍最為漂亮，彷彿是以蛋白石精雕細琢而成，淡淡的虹彩流轉，恰似那些穿透彩繪玻璃窗的閃爍日光。銀灰色的龍看來有點笨重，呈現一種金屬般的冷硬，像是原始粗獷的鐵藝飾品，沉甸甸地趴着之際，肚子微微壓出一坨圓潤的肉。黑黝黝的龍拖着蜥蜴般的身體走動，釘頭錘似的長尾巴在桌布劃出一道淺痕，像是黎明之時掠過的一顆星辰。

「怎麼都長得不太一樣？」

她戳了一下匈牙利樹蜂的尾巴，馬上就縮回了手。

「而且刺刺的……但是我都沒有啊。」

女孩困惑地看着他。

紐特愣了一下，努力回想書籍上關於維芙龍的簡短記載，插圖少得可憐，全都是半人半龍的樣子，大概是作者想像出來的，與真實有一定距離。

「抱歉，薇薇爾，我並不知道維芙龍長甚麼樣子，但我相信一定很漂亮又特別。」

他真誠地回答，隨即發現薇薇爾又陷入了某種認真的沉思，片刻，突然對他露出一臉嚴肅的表情。

「所以你還沒有看過真正的龍嗎？」

「……你就是龍啊，薇薇爾，我很高興……可以認識你。」

他回以腼腆的真誠微笑，略帶羞赧，始終覺得自己像是做夢一樣幸運。眼前的龍少女非但信任他，還表現出異常的親暱，甚至願意花時間聽他講其他的龍。

搖椅倏忽重重地前後搖晃了一下，薇薇爾直起了身子，非常自豪地抬起了小巧的下巴，露出頸脖一片雪白嬌嫩的肌膚。

「所以，我是你第一個看到的龍。」

紐特點頭回應，閃躲的眼神迴避了她精緻的鎖骨，沒由來覺得喉頭有種奇怪的乾澀。

「你想看龍嗎？紐特，真正的龍。」

她突然又老實喊他的名字，他反而有點不適應，差點迷失在她忽閃忽閃的眼眸中。

「……我看到了。」

他微微一頓，有點尷尬地猶豫自己應不應該說出來。

「薇薇爾，你的龍尾巴跑了出來了。」

「啊，不是這個，是龍。」

她蜷縮起長蛇一樣的下身，默默抱住自己的尾巴，有點焦慮地重覆一遍。

「是龍。」

他茫然地回望她，隨即難以置信地反應過來，不安地反問。

「你……我可以看嗎？」

「……難道你不想看龍了嗎？小獾。」

女孩洩氣又失落，聲音聽起來甚至帶着委屈，尾巴尖的繃帶蝴蝶結輕輕顫動。

「不，抱歉，薇薇爾，我並不是不想看——」

「那麼我現在就去給你看！」

薇薇爾根本不在意他受寵若驚的笨拙解釋，一聽到他的答案，頓時就高興起來，都不讓他把話說完。她直接站起來，一溜煙就鑽進了角落的大床，龍身的移動速度顯然比起人的雙腿要快多了。

「……薇薇爾？」

少年站起來，遲疑地走近。

月亮般的渾圓球體在頭頂照耀，整個房間籠罩在一層黯淡的陰影中，半人高的壁爐內空無一物，柔和的暖光灑落爐膛，混合礦物的石塊泛起星星點點的細小微光。枝狀燭台擱在壁爐上方，細長彎曲的白銀，雕琢成逼真的如尼紋蛇，綠色的加斯佩石(Gaspéite)鑲嵌在眼窩，頸脖分別纏三根蠟燭，三個蛇頭轉向不同的方向。

中間的那一顆蛇頭，正好盯住角落的大床。

——薇薇爾安静太久了，像是消失了似的。

灰黑色的厚重天鵝絨簾幕逶地，僅露出一個手掌寬左右的縫隙，隱約可見內襯薄如蟬翼的蕾絲白紗，以及石榴紅的被角。圓床的弧度很大，感覺比起一般的床還要大，筆直的床柱如樹般伸展至天花，撐起流水般鋪展傾瀉的簾幕。房間的這個角落就此遮得嚴嚴實實，猶如一個小小的巢穴，昏暗得只有一束微弱的光溜了進去。

他在離床有三步之遙的地方停下來，試探般輕喚她。

下一秒，天鵝絨簾幕泛起如波浪般的淺淺褶痕。

有甚麼紅色的東西從中掉出，輕輕落在床邊。

他定睛一看，馬上尷尬地低下頭來，盯住自己的鞋尖，不敢亂看。

——是她的裙子。

——她……為甚麼突然跑去脫衣服了？

他局促不安，有點緊張地低聲開口。

「……薇薇爾，時候不早了，你是…….在忙嗎？要不我先回去，改天再找你玩。」

他的話音剛落，隨即就聽見一些細微的，像是動物發出的嗚咽聲。他不由得愣住，下意識仰頭。

一隻紅色的爪子從簾幕後探出來，又飛快地縮回去。

他的呼吸一怔，條件反射踏前了一步，伸出了手，緩緩把簾幕拉開。

背後的柔光順勢往內流淌，照亮蜷縮在最內側的維芙龍。

她的一身紅豔鱗片閃爍耀眼，柔韌的、修長的軀體，猶如蛇一樣盤纏起來。背後的一雙巨大蝠翼微微斂起，單薄的翼膜近乎半透明，輕柔地裹住她的上半身，卻遮不住相互折射交錯的璀璨光芒。她如鉤月般的爪子頓時更顯鋒利，軟軟地瑟縮在胸前，好像略為緊張不安。熾烈的、狹長的豎瞳猶如眼中的一道裂縫，湧現火焰般的熱度和光芒，但怎樣也不及她頭上的寶石，一顆水滴形的深紅石榴石，渾然天成，半凸出來，長於她的前額中央。

像是波光粼粼的湖中日輪，流轉純粹明媚的光明。

美麗的生物静静看他一眼，突然把頭埋入被子中，只露出一隻眼睛悄悄打量他，可憐巴巴地低低哀鳴。

他這才如夢初醒般回過神來。

「薇薇爾，你太漂亮了。」

他的一條腿曲起來，膝蓋抵住床邊，朝她伸出了手。

「我沒有害怕，更加不是討厭你，我只是……一時想不到說甚麼，我沒有料到……你真的……太漂亮了。」

少年臉上淡淡的紅暈和雀斑，好像要融化在此刻的柔和暖光之中，唇邊帶着羞澀的溫柔微笑，低垂的眼眸盡是掩飾不住的驚嘆，以及油然而生的歉疚和懊悔。

維芙龍眨了一下眼睛，翅膀輕輕抖動，終於小心翼翼地探出頭來。被子緩緩滑落，她慢吞吞地舒開身子，在他面前趴下，漂亮的頭顱輕柔地碰了碰他的指尖。

他遲疑了一下，掌心一點一點地貼上她的臉頰。

她半瞇起眼睛，眼角隱約有淚光閃爍。

「……薇薇爾，我很抱歉，我剛才不應該突然說改天才來找你玩。」

披在少年肩膀的校袍垂下來，隨着她呼出的溫熱鼻息搖晃，似是有一股溫暖的微風拂過。她的爪子在身側扒了一扒，並沒有劃破床單，然後抬起來，朝他伸出，好像又想捏住他的衣角，但隨即意識到自己如今並非人身，只好悻悻然地放下爪子。

她抬起脖子，乾脆把頭埋入他的懷中。

他怔怔地張開雙臂，溫柔地摟住了她。

「我會永遠記住這一刻的，薇薇爾，謝謝你……讓我看到龍。」

他眼角的餘光瞥見她的回應，那長長的尾巴尖貼着床，左左右右地晃了一晃，明顯很是高興。

他偏了偏頭，臉頰貼在她的頭頂。

沒有倒勾。

沒有尖刺。

沒有犄角。

感覺有點……像是抱住一條蛇。

閃亮的鱗片觸感光滑，隨着光線的流動，彷彿呈現出不同的深淺變化，身體的線條優美蜿蜒，猶如日暮之時沉浸了夕陽的長河，如火般的色澤流動。有力的脈搏一下一下地鼓動，某個位置均勻而有節奏地起伏不斷，乍看來微弱渺小，毫不起眼，差點難以捕捉，卻是她鮮活存在的證明，恰似緩緩翻滾推進的浪濤，一波接一波，奔馳於生命之河，隨之蕩漾的無盡生機。

——維芙龍確實是驚人地美麗。

——他抱住一頭龍，並非是做夢。

校袍不知何時從他肩頭滑落，他的指尖微微動了動，試探似的，小心翼翼，溫柔地輕撫她的頭頂。她發出舒服的輕哼，乖乖地任他摸了一會兒，突然慢悠悠地微微抽離他的懷抱，舌頭輕輕舔了舔他的臉頰，濕漉漉的一片，他竟沒由來愣住。

眼前彷彿出現那個可愛的紅髮少女。

唇上彷彿又感覺到她那意外的溫暖。

她就是龍。

龍就是她。

他不知自己到底怎麼了，困惑地張了張嘴，下一秒，只見維芙龍猛地轉頭，望向簾幕之外，然後他只感到懷中一輕。

「——是爸爸回來了！」

他根本來不及看清，愕然驚見少女已經變回來——

薇薇爾跪坐在他面前，柔順的波浪卷髮披散下來，暗紅的一片，襯得她的肌膚更是雪白細膩，暖光流轉之下，變得恰似羊奶般溫潤。白皙纖細的雙臂撐在兩側，自然地微微收攏，精緻的鎖骨下方，聚出深邃的溝壑，曼妙曲線婀娜動人，如同是枝頭孿生的成熟果子，相互輕輕緊挨，散落的長髮難以遮掩的純潔美好，蘊藏細小如莓果的嬌俏粉色。

不知為何，他的手竟貼在她的背上，掌心下是光裸的肌膚和柔軟的長髮，女孩的蝴蝶骨在指尖輕輕顫動。

「……抱歉！」

他驚恐地喊了出來，慌忙移開視線，手忙腳亂就要和她拉開距離，沒想到，自己一下子踩到掉在床邊的校袍和裙子，嚇得瞬間失了平衡，差點往後摔倒。

她一把抓住他的右手手腕。

少年驚魂未定，勉強穩住了步子，胸膛急促地起伏，緊張的呼吸聲傳入她敏銳的耳中，脈搏亦越發紊亂，失序似的，令她覺得他的心臟快要躍出胸口。

「小獾你的臉怎麼又那麼紅。」

她的上半身直起來，抬手摸了摸他發熱的耳根。

「耳朵也很紅。」

她納悶地捏了一下他的耳垂，然後看到那棕色的睫毛飛快地搧了搧，像是受驚小鳥胡亂拍動的羽翼，投落的陰影凌碎斑駁，相融於臉頰如晚霞般的紅暈。

少女突然失落地把手收回來，悶悶不樂地瞥他一眼。

她感覺到，他好像馬上想逃跑似的。

「你現在是討厭我了嗎？紐特，你為甚麼怕我啊？」

他並沒有想到，自己的羞澀尷尬在她眼中竟變了樣子，真不知道是好事或壞事，但總算勉強冷静下來，伸手探向自己的魔杖。

「……我沒有害怕你，薇薇爾，我只是……擔心你着涼而已。」

地上的校袍和裙子緩緩飄起來，順道貼心地清理沾染的塵土和污垢，寬大的校袍隨即展開，披落在少女纖弱的肩頭，紅裙跟着就落入她的懷中。

「別着涼，薇薇爾。」

他緊張又笨拙地重覆一遍，沒敢正眼去看維芙龍的狀況，僅是留意到衣料的窸窣聲，以及門外漸近的……

——腳步聲。

「……薇薇爾？你在房裡嗎？」

一門之隔，男人溫和的聲音清晰傳入房中。

紐特自然知道來者是誰，只在開學宴會上看過的格利菲斯先生，尚未在課堂上正式會見的奇獸飼育學教授，但或許，馬上就能提前見面了。若然格利菲斯教授此刻踏入房中的話，就會看到他衣衫不整的女兒，以及……一名不該出現在此的男學生。思及此，他渾身僵住，緊張地盯住房門，苦苦細想應該如何誠實地說明這個惹人誤會的曖昧。

「我剛才好像聽到有別的聲音，你是有客人來了嗎？」

薇薇爾瞅了瞅一臉惶恐不安的少年，茫然地觀察幾秒，猛地拉住他正要抽離的手，阻止他靠近緊閉的房門。

「沒有啊，爸爸，我自己在讀童話故事。」

紐特驚訝地回頭看她一眼，少女僅是捏緊他的手腕，安静地凝視他。

他正要開口，此時，門外的教授略為猶豫又小心地接話了。

「這樣子啊……抱歉，薇薇爾，我有事情要跟學生處理一下，晚餐我放在桌上，就不能陪你了，記得別自己亂跑。」

「好的，爸爸，我不會亂跑的。」

女孩乖巧地回答，直到她聽見父親的腳步聲已經離開辦公室，轉出了走廊，才默默放開少年的手，突然委屈地蜷縮起來。她抱膝坐在床上，校袍的下擺往左右兩側散開，雪白纖細的小腿半露，繃帶蝴蝶結軟軟地歪在她的腳背。

「……你剛才為甚麼想出去見我爸爸，紐特，那不就是，會讓他知道我的腳受傷了嗎？」

龍少女的思維明顯略為微妙，這下子，他反而沒由來覺得自己的想法齷齪。他忍不住嘆了一口氣，手足無措地坐到她的身邊，老實對她坦白此刻的感受。

「我……我想我有點緊張，薇薇爾，但是我保證，絕對不是要違背對你的承諾。」

「你不用害怕啊，小獾，我絕對會保護你的。」

薇薇爾不知是誤會了甚麼，他一不好意思追問，亦不知如何對單純的維芙龍解釋，不過稍一分神，就感到自己的手被輕輕握住，冷不防對上她異常認真的眼神。

「一定會保護你的，別不開心。」

少女的紅唇一張一合，但她的聲音好像莫名暈染在柔和暖光中，似是融入海面的夕陽，僅餘一團迷離幻夢的暖色，徐緩蕩漾於光影浮沉的世界。那一剎那，他彷彿突然聽不清她的聲音，又或許是，他的耳朵聽到了，但內心所觸碰到，卻是另一種更為古雅悠長，此刻尚是似懂非懂的淺唱低吟，隨即有點恍恍惚惚地迷失在她的眼中。

他不清楚自己的心跳為何亂了，但他依然期待再次和維芙龍見面。

臨別前，他跟她約好了在星期五的下午再見。

——他這學年第一堂的奇獸飼育學。


	5. 林間(一)

微微濕軟的泥土，泛黃枯乾的草屑，慵倦煦暖的微風。

頭頂的樹葉沙沙作響，像是一陣喃喃的低語。

——無數細微的聲音混雜在一起。

捲曲的葉子分離枝頭的瞬間，鳥群拍翼滑翔，撲梭，尖銳的嗚叫刺穿空氣。風的軌跡隨即一變，如同無形的漣漪般往森林的邊界蕩漾，再迅速溜入林間，一下子消聲匿跡。沉寂的林木接二連三甦醒過來，粗獷凹凸的木紋縫隙，微不可見的細弱爆裂聲，蕭瑟的，寂寥的，陰鬱的，秋日的味道，豐饒成熟近乎靡爛的氣息，如煙霧般溢出瀰漫。

松鼠毛茸茸的長尾巴揮劃，腐敗的味道好像稍為打散。

——啪噠。

物體自高處墮下，墜落地面的微小聲響。 

薇薇爾張開眼睛，蹲下來，撿起面前一顆半黑半黃的奇怪果子。

她用裙子的一角擦了擦外皮，放到嘴邊就要咬下去——

「梅林啊，這個不能吃的！」

驚慌失措的父親轉過頭來，三兩步走回她的身邊，深色的長袍拂過萎靡的枯黃雜草、和一堆凌亂碎石子，一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音。

驚起的草蜢飛快地躍走，轉瞬間，躲進了枯葉堆中。

少女慢吞吞地抬起頭來，視線順着黑色皮靴往上看，垂至小腿的長袍下擺翻滾深藍色的波浪。一隻手伸到她面前，寬大厚實，無名指上戴了一枚褪色的草戒，如同有生命似的，泛黃的枯草變得像是一條小小的蛇龍，纏在指節，又滑回原處。她看得入神，直到草戒靜止不動，又有點遺憾地伸出了手，突然，又碰了碰他掌心一道皮肉外翻的猙獰疤痕。

「……這不會痛的嗎？」

她很快就不再關注剛才拾起的果子，石榴石般的眼眸盡是好奇和困惑，目不轉睛地盯住他指腹的老繭。

「這是很久以前的傷口了，早就不痛了，薇薇爾。」

維魯斯(Verus)握住女兒的手，溫柔地把她拉起來，另一隻手則從長袍的衣袋掏出一顆蘋果，放在她的掌心中。

「是肚子餓了嗎？薇薇爾，剛才午餐沒有吃飽嗎？」

蘋果鮮嫩紅豔，表皮泛着光澤，甚至還有一顆晶亮的水珠，彷彿剛剛採擇下來似的。薇薇爾捧住渾圓的果實，又低頭看了一眼被她捨棄的野果。

「……我突然想吃甜的。」

他嘆了一口氣，把地上的果子踢到一旁去。

「那個果子有毒，不能吃的。」

「就像是白雪公主的蘋果一樣有毒嗎？」

她若有所思地反問，終於不再眷戀那一顆野果，卻又對蘋果沒有興趣似的，隨手把果子塞入校袍的口袋。

——來歷不明的校袍。

四天前突然出現在薇薇爾的房中，他原以為是某個赫夫帕夫學生粗心大意，她就不知從哪裡撿到這失物，因此他並沒有特別在意，就不去過問。

……沒想到今天，她卻突然提出要陪他去上課，還把校袍帶上。

直覺告訴他，校袍的主人……或許是一個男孩。

薇薇爾寶貝地抱住懷中的校袍，一隻長長的寬大袖子垂下來，黃色的內襯晃動，明亮，鮮豔，滿載生機的歡欣色彩。少女鵝黃色的長裙融化在稀疏斑駁的淡金色日光中，火焰般的長髮晃出晨曦時分的浪濤，細碎的光影流連，襯得那張精緻臉龐更顯雪白。她明媚的眼眸熠熠生輝，陽光相互交錯，折射寶石般的璀璨，猶如烈火龍炎，猛地點燃了幽静的森林，空氣中似是有甚麼開始竊竊私語。

——格利菲斯教授牽住女兒出現的那一刻，站在樹下等待的學生無一不驚喜地轉過頭來。

「先生，我們這個學期有機會研究龍嗎？」

「我恐怕這已經超出了你們O.W.L.s的考核範圍，今天我們先來認識護樹羅鍋，尋找他們，觀察他們，記錄這些可愛的小樹精，整合這一堂課的所見所聞，希望你們下週都能交出一份不錯的論文。」

剛才問話的學生頓時笑容一僵，但眼見教授的女兒開始把樹蝨逐一分發給每一個學生，不由得又開始期待她的靠近。

可是薇薇爾不太理解他們帶着古怪興奮的表情。

她回以好奇又困惑的眼神，忙着在一堆黃領帶和藍領帶中，找尋她想見的少年。

——味道近了。

手上的樹蝨只剩下最後一袋。

她看到他了。

林蔭深處，棕髮少年站在最後方的位置，和他的同學略為有點疏離，高高瘦瘦的身影幾乎隱沒於墨綠色的幽寂之中，氣息似是要與森林的脈動同步。可是她看得見他，也感受到他的存在，學生鬧哄哄地四散開來，片刻的喧擾亦無法玷染他的安静。他就這樣半藏在樹後，微微低垂着頭，溫柔斂藏於澄澈純淨如晴空的藍，靈動的綠圍繞住他，彷彿是那縫補了她長久以來黑暗的光明。

薇薇爾突然忍不住瞇起了眼睛，不太適應一縷穿過樹叢的陽光。

她緩慢的腳步不曾停下，繞過一個像是要跟她搭話的學生，逕自慢吞吞地來到紐特身邊。

他恰好抬頭看她，露出腼腆的微笑，又重新低下頭來。

她這才注意到他的手背上，有奇怪的小樹枝在動，那一雙圓滾滾的褐色眼睛正好奇地盯住她看。

「……他們就是護樹羅鍋了，薇薇爾。」

少年眼帶笑意，悄悄瞥她一眼，注意力又回到那可愛的魔法生物上。

「保護色非常漂亮，由於他們很害羞，這是很好的偽裝，通常見人就躲起來。他們只生活在可以用來製作魔杖的樹上，喜歡以昆蟲為食，你可以試試用教授分發的樹蝨餵他們。」

她看着他小心地抬起手臂，把護樹羅鍋送回樹枝上，還溫柔地以指腹摸了摸那小小的魔法生物。

龍少女默默地把最後一袋樹蝨，和他的校袍遞給他。

「……你都不摸我了，小獾。」

維芙龍猶如石榴石的眼眸浮現幾分失落的委屈。

「你之前也說我很漂亮，還摸我了，是因為我現在是人類的樣子嗎？」

他瞬間愣住，維持住接過樹蝨和校袍的姿勢，臉頰不知為何突然有點泛紅。他驚訝又羞澀地回望小動物似的女孩，最終輕輕把手放到她的頭上。

薇薇爾滿足地半瞇起眼睛，對於這種親暱顯然很是高興。

他沒由來覺得有點好笑，正想說些甚麼，隨即感到自己的校袍重量有點不對勁，伸手探入口袋——

「……怎麼會有一顆蘋果？」

「爸爸剛才給我的，現在給你，你遵守了我們的承諾，沒有告訴任何人。」

她眨了眨眼睛，盡是信賴和依戀，把蘋果推回他的手中，小心翼翼地觀察他的反應，似是生怕他拒絕。

——分享。

龍少女的善意舉動其實再普通不過，任何生物也會有的行為，但她卻帶有一種奇妙的可愛感，或許真的是鮮少與人類接觸，又或者是維芙龍的社會風俗與人類不同的緣故。他無疑有很多關於龍的問題，甚至寫好了一卷羊皮紙，打算趁住這次見面時，親自向她尋求答案。

他正思索着，她冷不防突然抬起頭來。

「小獾你有聽到甚麼嗎？」

「甚麼？」

少女漂亮的眼眸警惕盯住樹頂，他不由得亦集中精神，試圖去尋找她聽到的聲音。

風聲，鳥鳴。

其他學生的說話，腳步，羽毛筆流連羊皮紙上的書寫。

森林的聲音乍聽並無異常，但極有可能是他身為人類的耳朵聽不出來而已。

於是他把校袍和蘋果放下，馬上抽出魔杖放到耳邊——

薇薇爾的視線一轉，頭也不回，轉身就逕自走進森林。

「……等等！薇薇爾！你要去哪裡！？」

紐特愣了一下，也顧不得拎起地上的書包，撥開灌木叢就跟了上去。泥土微微濕潤，拖出一道長長的波浪壓痕，如同長蛇一樣蜿蜒往前延伸，他馬上就知道她的裙下不再是人類的雙腿，而是化作原貌，屬於龍的一部分。她的移動速度很快，當時的傷口想必已經恢復過來，他只能驚奇地遠遠看着她纖細的背影，一頭暗紅色長髮似是翻滾的火焰，指引他往幽林的深處。

——所幸她很快就停下來。

然後是一陣物體穿過樹冠，自高處重重墜地的聲音。

他的心一沉，加快腳步跑了過去，先是看到薇薇爾坐在地上，尾巴尖小小地自裙擺溜了出來。

龍少女依然背對着他，但在他快要靠近之際，終於轉過頭來，伸長脖子看他一眼。她隨即又低下頭來，繼續看着地上的一個陌生男孩，然後安安静静地摘掉他頭上的野草和樹葉。

「他從上面掉下來了。」

紐特抬起頭來，飛快地瞥一眼樹頂的缺口，半跪在薇薇爾的身邊，不無驚訝地低聲回道。

「……你那麼早就聽見他快掉下來的聲音嗎，薇薇爾。」

他一邊說道，一邊低頭檢視這個倒霉孩子的情況。

一年級新生。

飛行課。

一道深深的血痕劃在臉頰，從耳朵的位置伸至嘴角，半乾的血混了淚水，稚氣未脫的臉微微皺了起來。這大概是在墜落時被樹枝刮傷，但除此以外，就看不出任何表面傷痕，倒是簇新的黃色內襯校袍有點破爛，泥土，碎石，苔蘚，林間的植被彷彿移植到校袍，沾上衣服，一株野草恰好自指縫間冒出。殘舊的飛天掃帚亦橫躺在側，狀況不比可憐的孩子好多少，久經磨蝕的把手裂開一道口子，似是隨時一分為二。

飛天掃帚倏忽猛烈地顫動，薇薇爾嚇了一跳，下意識捏住紐特的袖子。

棕髮少年的魔杖尖一轉，修復躁動的飛天掃帚，扭頭低聲安撫緊張的龍少女。

「沒事的，薇薇爾，它只是有點痛而已。」

「都是我的錯。」

沉默多時的孩子突然哽咽着開口。

「……我當初真的不應該來的，我想我應該馬上退學回家，像我這種人，根本不屬於這裡。」

「甚麼叫像你這種人，你有甚麼不一樣嗎？」

薇薇爾困惑地看着他，戳了一下他的臉頰，又用力聞了一聞。

「你看來很正常，就人類的樣子和味道，和小獾也穿着相同的衣服。」

男孩不知是不是被她逗笑了，終於吃力地半撐住手臂，從地上坐了起來。

他先是遲疑地看了一眼同院的陌生學長，才小聲開了口。

「……我是麻瓜出身的。」

「哦，麻瓜，爸爸說他的媽媽也是麻瓜。」

她不假思索地答道，男孩搖了搖頭，但表情已經沒有前一刻那麼難過。

「那還是不一樣的，教授他這樣是混血。」

「但你們不是都是人類嗎？怎麼分得那麼麻煩。」

紐特安静地旁觀一人一龍的對話，默默處理好學弟臉上的傷口，突然不知想到甚麼，忍俊不禁，莫名期待維芙龍的回答。

「龍也分很多種啊，薇薇爾。」

「但是……但是，分那麼多也好，也都是龍啊！」

維芙龍不知是單純還是固執，鼓起腮幫子，笨拙地重覆了一遍。少年啞然失笑，溫和地摸了摸她的頭，並沒有再多說甚麼。

「確實，反正都是龍啊，一樣的漂亮可愛。」

「你們都是人類，沒甚麼分別，而且一樣都是厲害的巫師。」

薇薇爾眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，顯然格外喜歡他的觸碰，在他把手收回來之際，她突然抓住他的手腕，又把他的掌心按回自己的頭頂，裙外的尾巴尖不自覺高興地晃了起來。他似是尷尬了一下，但還是順了她的意，繼續溫和地哄着她，輕撫她柔軟的暗紅色長髮，只是他終究是習慣性垂下眼睛，迴避少女目不轉睛地乖巧盯住他看的視線，雙頰泛起連他自己也沒察覺到的淡淡紅暈。

一年級的孩子把一切看在眼內，難掩驚訝。

「……學長，所以你是她選中的巫師伴侶嗎？」


	6. 林間(二)

紐特的指尖瞬間僵住，停在龍少女的長髮上。

「啊，不、不是，我和她只是——」

他頓了一下，突然沒有自信確定彼此的關係，局促不安地開口。

「我和她……才是第二次見面而已。」

「但是格利菲斯教授的女兒看來很喜歡你，我本來以為她是很害羞的女孩子，畢竟你知道的，維芙龍的弱點。」

他的學弟好像已經忘了前一刻的難過，注意力竟然放到他和薇薇爾的身上，難掩好奇地打量着他們。他自然覺得難為情，但是疑惑終究是蓋過了羞澀，接着就馬上問下去。

「抱歉……維芙龍的弱點？」

「啊，維芙龍都很害羞的——」

這下子，反過來是同院的孩子變得不好意思。

「我的媽媽一直很喜歡研究民間傳說，聽說維芙龍非常害羞，特別害怕年輕人類的男性……裸體，巫師界沒有這樣的記載嗎？或者……麻瓜的資料和真實情況，還是有出入的。」

「……我也是第一次聽到這件事。」

紐特謹慎地回應。

「不過巫師們的記載、也並不是全然可信和完整，麻瓜的記載很多時候也是一種線索和補充。」

「或者我們直接向維芙龍求證嗎？學長。」

孩子自然不過地開口建議，還沒等到紐特反應過來，對方隨即就轉向了龍少女。

「你害怕年輕男性的裸體嗎？小姐。」

「我不知道，我沒看過。」

薇薇爾苦惱地皺起眉頭，歪着頭認真地想了一下，突然眼睛一亮，轉過頭去，直勾勾地盯住身邊的棕髮少年。她不發一言，但那雙璀璨如寶石的眸子炯炯有神，像是玻璃獸看到金加隆的表情，又或者——更多像是猛獸盯上獵物時的眼神。那一剎那，他清楚意識到這個看似柔弱可愛的女孩，骨子裡始終是一頭龍，但她的言行舉止依然令他迷惑又尷尬，差點沒反應過來——

她直接伸出了手，解開他校袍前的金色細鏈，乾脆直接就要脫下他的袍子。

少年目瞪口呆，大驚失色就抓住她搭上他衣襟的手。

「薇薇爾！不行！這樣不行！」

「為甚麼不行！？」

維芙龍茫然地反問，看來很是無辜又不解。

「我也不知道自己害不害怕，小獾你脫光讓我看看，不就行了嗎！？」

她瞪大了眼睛，靈活的手指纏上他的領帶，卻只是奇怪地胡亂拉扯，好像不知道怎樣把領帶解開的樣子。

「我之前也在小獾面前脫光啊！為甚麼現在不行！？」

她出奇地堅持，力氣又意外地大得驚人，專心致志地和他的領帶搏鬥，乍看來忘我得忽略周遭一切。

可憐他已經急得滿頭大汗，手忙腳亂想掙脫開來，但又害怕誤傷她，只好努力地捉緊她不安分的手。

「薇薇爾！真的不行！這個問題我們可以將來找機會再想辦法研究！不需要急着在現在——」

若不是現在情況特殊，他其實也是有點想笑，耐着性子跟龍講道理，讓對方打消把自己扒光的念頭，誰又想到他有這樣的一天呢？他稍一分神，趕在她不小心把他勒死前，趁機自己鬆開領帶，殊不知在她眼裡竟成了變相配合，喉頭的鈕釦更猛地被她扯了下來。單薄的襯衣，少女拼命在他胸膛胡亂游移的手，緊張急促的呼吸，升溫的熱度，彷彿是因她的眼眸而燃起的。

閃閃亮亮的，即使是在這種啼笑皆非的時刻，也是很可愛。

就像是，紅色的……

他的視線突然一頓，不經意落在她右側不遠處的一棵松樹。

有甚麼一晃而過，不動聲色。

他的瞳孔猛地一縮。

不——

紅光瞬間飛馳而來！

身體先大腦一步反應，伸出的手臂下意識環住她的背，指尖還沒碰到袖中的魔杖，他只感到身上一沉，巨大的力量把他撲倒在地，一片瑰麗的豔紅瞬間佔據眼底。他深深地呼吸，少女柔軟的身軀隨着他的胸膛起伏，她暗紅的長捲髮凌亂地滑落他的頸側，瘦弱的雙臂死死地抱住他的後腦和脊背。巨大的蝠翼展開，自她的背上伸出，如傘一樣籠罩住他，穿透翼膜的陽光模糊了視線，好像可以看到近在眼前的流動血脈。

「紐特！你沒事吧！」

細碎而急促的奔跑，長袍掠過灌木的窸窣。紐特回過神來，急忙緊張地察看薇薇爾的情況，冷不防她猛地從他身上爬了起來，直接把他護到身後，轉頭盯住剛才飛出紅光的松樹。

莉塔愣了一下，難掩驚訝地停住腳步。

「等等，你是……那個維芙龍？格利菲斯教授的女兒？」

她的魔杖沒有放下來，依然指住和她對峙的龍少女。

「你在對紐特幹甚麼？」

蝙翼突然小小地抖動起來，紐特一驚，抬手輕輕按住薇薇爾的翅膀，連忙站了起來。

「不，莉塔，只是一場誤會而已，是我的錯，抱歉，我和薇薇爾剛才，鬧着玩而已。」

「不是鬧着玩。」

詭異又危險，充滿攻擊性的豎瞳慢慢變回人類的眼睛，龍少女重新藏起了自己的翅膀，突然委屈地抱住尾巴尖，卻又一臉認真。

「我在脫小獾的衣服。」

「——甚麼、脫衣服？」

哦，梅林，今天可真是熱鬧，禁林那麼的大，一下子就在小小的角落聚了那麼多人。

紐特頭痛地想。

莉塔滿臉不耐。

聲音的主人則繼續大步流星地走過來，胸前一枚閃亮的盾形徽章，明媚日光折射的耀眼銀光，若隱若現的閃亮大寫字母，深紅如火的底色，和校袍的內襯如出一轍。可是少年的眼眸卻凝聚一片寒霜，細微的，幾乎難以察覺到的，像是冰晶雪花般的綺麗紋理，漫延綻開。細碎的光影掠過他的側臉，英俊，警惕，超出同齡人的成熟且陰鬱，烏黑的髮微微垂下，半遮眼睛，但依然難擋那冷冰冷的視線。

他面無表情地重覆一遍。

「甚麼脫衣服？」

「脫衣服？」

在場唯一的女巫露出奇怪又扭曲的表情，狐疑地瞥了一眼尷尬訕笑的好友。

「她為甚麼要這樣做？她看來像是要把你勒死的樣子。」

棕髮少年不自在地垂下眼睛，隨即敏銳地意識到那一位六年級的葛萊芬多級長、拉斐爾‧麥克法斯蒂馬上瞪住他。

他幾乎是下意識抬起了手，故作鎮定，整埋自己的凌亂衣襟和歪斜領帶，假裝不曾察覺對方越發凌厲的眼神。

「——斯卡曼德先生，也許你可以為我解釋一下？要知道，沒有哪個學生比你更加熱愛和了解魔法生物了。」

紐特的手一頓，抬頭看了一眼拉斐爾，不難發現這並不是讚美。來自赫布里底群島的少年巫師緊盯住他，深深的敵意教人不寒而慄，彷彿是那些與麥克法斯蒂家族共生、領地遭受威脅侵佔的兇悍黑龍。只是拉斐爾此刻護住的，顯然是地上不明所以的維芙龍，紅髮少女嬌小的身影，完完全全藏在了拉斐爾的背後，一下子就和在場的其他巫師隔絕開來。

拉斐爾的魔杖已經拎在手中，半掩於寬大的袖袍之下。

紐特收回了視線，抿了一下嘴角，把莉塔緊握魔杖的手輕輕按下。

「——你過譽了，我還有很多需要學習，而且我和薇薇爾她——」

「不准你欺負他們，拉斐爾！」

薇薇爾突然生氣地喊道，飛快從地上爬了起來，隨即張開雙臂，反過來護住了棕髮少年。

「不准你欺負我的小獾！」

「……你的小獾……？」

拉斐爾徹底愣住，瞬間又驚又怒，複雜的視線在薇薇爾和紐特之間來回了片刻。

「梅林啊！薇薇爾，你的父親知道嗎！？你是甚麼時候找到了——所以你才脫斯卡曼德的衣服嗎？你是要在這裡和他——」

霎時間，前一刻還冷冰冰的葛萊芬多級長變得火冒三丈，錯落眼底的日光似是晃出熾熱緋紅，幾似幻覺。

他長長地深呼吸一口氣，克制住自己失態的語無論次，壓低了聲音，慎重地注視薇薇爾。

「你確定要選擇紐特‧斯卡曼德嗎？薇薇爾，選擇巫師伴侶要慎重考慮，再作決定——」

幾乎難以察覺的痛苦驟然籠罩他的臉上，蝕骨般的怪異悲傷侵襲而來，但他穩住了自己洩漏的情緒，溫和地對不諳世事的女孩循循善誘。

「你和斯卡曼德先生認識多久了？是他主動提出的嗎？」

「……麥克法斯蒂，我看你是誤會了吧，最想成為她的巫師伴侶的人，是你才對吧。有赫布里底群島的黑龍還不足夠，還想得到法國的維芙龍。」

莉塔不客氣地搶先開口駁斥，極為不滿對方明顯針對紐特的態度。全校皆知紐特•斯卡曼德對於魔法生物的熱愛，他也並不是第一次因此而惹上麻煩，但拉斐爾竟然暗示般指責她的好友為此而別有居心，誘騙了龍、利用了龍一樣。她的說話自然尖銳，不留半分情面，話已出口就再無息事寧人的打算，鐵了心要在此刻捍衛好友的名聲。

——殊不知他們口中的討論對象卻一臉迷茫。

「……拉斐爾你在說甚麼？甚麼巫師伴侶？」

薇薇爾不安地縮了一下，漂亮的眼眸滿是困惑。

「小獾就是小獾，我現在沒有交配的打算。」

龍少女始終乖巧純真，若無其事，吐露理所當然的答案，只是話音剛落，在場的所有人不約而同露出尷尬窘態，徹底愣住不知如何反應才好。

然後她沉吟了一下，份外認真地凝視棕髮少年。

「不過呢，其實我是不介意跟小獾你交配的。」

……交配——！？

——交配！

她把事情講得像是洗澡、睡覺那樣普通，全然不知道對可憐的少年造成多大的衝擊。

短短一句，從現實纏到他當夜的夢裡。


	7. 過往(一)

……

細微的滑動聲音。

厚重的天鵝絨簾幕，層層疊疊，沉沉低垂，如同了凝固了一樣，深深的褶痕彎曲成無數的静默軌跡。昏黑恰似水般漫延傾瀉，洞窟似的窒息壓迫感。霎時間，不遠處像是有一抹火光掠過，黯淡的，飛快地自冰冷的地板晃動，然後徐徐蕩漾開來。流動的，彷彿火燒雲似的浮光掠影，染上陰鬱的錯亂簾幕。前方的路依然蜿蜒，但暗啞之色已如潮退般淡去，猶如晨初後撤的夜幕，乍現朦朧曦光。

順着聲音，順着光線，穿梭於猶如迷宮的房間。

不知過了多久，怔怔停下腳步。 

他的皮箱打了開來，擱在中央。

嬌小的少女擠在他的箱子裡，豔麗長髮如水般漫了出來，剎那間，烈火燎原。有甚麼真的開始燃燒起來。捲曲的絲絲縷縷滑落，抹開潔白明淨的肌，柔軟軀體緩緩舒展。纖細的手臂扶住皮箱邊緣，慵懶，隨性，沒有用上多少氣力，天鵝般的頸項後仰，流動的，起伏的，海浪溫柔翻滾一樣的生命力，孕育愛意的溫暖胸懷。

噗通。

心在躍動，不知是她的，抑或是自己的。

胸口也變得滾燙，臉頰也彷彿升溫。

她突然朝他看過來，目不轉睛的。彼此的視線相交，石榴石般的美眸一片豔紅，炙熱的彷彿有溫度那樣。

他微微張了張嘴，一個音節也發不出來，千言萬語也似是融化在她的眼中。

可是她好像理解他的欲言又止。

龍少女伸出了手，有魔力般的邀請，等他回過神來之際，才發現自己已經邁開腳步，來到她的面前。

她仰頭凝視他。簾幕的幢幢陰影浮動，溫柔掠過她的臉頰。煦暖曖昧的柔光，輕輕落在她半闔的紅唇上。

他的呼吸一滯，身體先大腦一步反應，半跪下來。

——剛剛好終於和她平視。

她的氣息幾乎要和他交纏。

他後知後覺地移開視線，冷不防她抬起了手臂，虛虛摟住了他的後頸。他只好不自在地垂下視線，盯住她滑到他腳邊的尾巴尖。蛇一般的靈活，漂亮地晃了晃，然後淘氣地碰了碰他的小腿，緩緩往上游移。

他不敢亂動，只感到她的指尖插入他的髮間，扶住他的後腦，把他拉近。

龍少女柔軟又甜蜜的唇，突如其來的吻，像是熱巧克力那樣，絲滑般滲了過來，醇厚，帶着酒香的微醺，又彷彿有奶與蜜的甘美甜膩。呼吸融化在他的唇齒之間，舌尖勾纏撩人，孜孜不倦地探索，迫使他被動地配合。彼此一進一退，火熱的身軀不知何時嵌入他的懷中，他垂在兩側的雙手不知所措，羞於觸碰她光裸的肌膚，只好笨拙又僵硬地撐在地上，免得失了平衡往她身上跌倒。

她偏卻那麼淘氣纏人，不依不饒，收緊力度把他抱緊，猝不及防一拉——

他們馬上往皮箱内墜落。

……

少年渾身一顫，睜開了眼睛，大口大口地喘息，隨即把被子拉起來，蓋住了頭，懊惱地呻吟了一聲。

床邊的獅尾貓抬起了頭，半瞇起眼睛，輕巧地跳到床頭櫃上，尾巴擦過少年的魔杖，發出細微聲響。

然後她端端正正地坐好，一動也不動。

片刻，黃棕色的被子微微滑落，凌亂的鬈髮冒了出來，隨之而來的，是一臉羞憤欲死的表情。

「……別問，唐娜。」

他的聲音帶着古怪的沙啞。

「太奇怪了，這種夢，怎麼會這樣……」

他微微一頓，露出一種不知所措的茫然，然後慢吞吞地翻身側躺，蜷縮起來，把臉埋入枕頭，馬上就静止不動，好像又睡着了似的。

獅尾貓依然安静地觀察了一會兒，轉身躍到地上，腳步輕盈優雅，緩緩在狹小的單人房走了一圈。她靈活地繞開散落各處的玻璃瓶罐，最後來到床尾半開的木箱，鑽了進去，叼出一條睡褲，拖到了少年的面前。伸出的貓掌毫不留情，不客氣地拍了拍他的後腦，又踩了踩他的肩，趁他終於轉過頭來之際，乾脆鬆開了嘴，睡褲掉落，不偏不倚就蓋住了他的臉。

他把褲子拉開，抓在手中定睛一看，尚未消退的紅暈再次浮現，雙頰好像變得火辣辣的滾燙。他飛快地抓起魔杖，整個人鑽入被窩，弄出一連串動静頗大的窸窸窣窣聲音，片刻，才重新探出頭來。

至於那一條髒了又清理乾淨的褲子，則被主人心虛地藏在背後。

「……哦，只是夢而已。」

他紅着臉開口，摸了摸這隻陪他兩年之久的獅尾貓，不由得納悶又尷尬，疑惑她前一任的主人到底是甚麼人，從前過的都是怎樣的生活，才令她那麼熟練地——

「真的只是夢，我想……這應該很正常，誰都有第一次，也許是壓力大。」

他都不知道自己是在說服誰，自言自語般低聲說道，搖着頭就重新躺下，合上眼睛翻來覆去，卻怎樣也無法入睡。

明明是入秋了，怎麼還……那麼的熱呢。

他鬆開鎖骨處的鈕扣，最終還是煩躁地坐了起來，下床更衣，拎起藏在床下的一個袋子。

獅尾貓自然亦跟着他出了房間。

——距離天亮還有好一段時間，交誼廳自然是空無一人。

——何況今日還是假日。

他往已經熄滅的壁爐順手添了些柴火，鑽出圓形的大門，意外地在木桶堆後，看到一截漂亮的紅色尾巴。

他幾乎以為自己看錯。

「……薇薇爾，你怎麼坐在這裡？」

龍少女幾乎在同一時間抬起頭來，看到他顯然高興得不得了，努力睜大睏倦的睡眼，張嘴正要跟他打招呼，冷不防她的肚子率先響亮又熱情地跟他問好。

她茫然地摸住肚子，隨即就看到少年彎下了腰，好像是笑了，把手伸到她面前。

她揉了揉眼睛，半夢半醒任他牽住走，隱約似是聽到一陣奇怪的笑聲，然後，感覺穿過了一道門——

「天啊！薇薇爾小姐！」

熟悉的矮小身影突然飛撲到她的懷中，緊張兮兮地喊了出來。

「你怎麼來廚房了！？還跟一個男孩子來的！」

「啊，露比，他是我的小獾！」

薇薇爾興高采烈的，緊緊拉住身邊腼腆尷尬的少年，並沒有注意到家庭小精靈的古怪表情。

「先生知道嗎？拉斐爾先生也知道嗎？」

露比的口吻簡直就像提防偷獵者一樣。

紐特的視線低垂，佯裝是在看着腳邊的獅尾貓，實則卻悄悄打量這個陌生的家庭小精靈。廚房的家庭小精靈他都認識，但他從未見過、或者聽過露比的存在，顯然是格利菲斯教授帶來的。或許閒時就在學校的廚房幫忙。她並沒有穿上家庭小精靈的廚房制服，比起學校外面那些淒慘的同胞，得體了不知多少，右手手腕上，更加繫了一條簇新的紅色絲帶。

他端詳得入神又仔細，同時又想到很多事情，冷不防就和露比對上了視線。

那個年紀有點大的家庭小精靈，警惕地看了他一眼，然後盯住他被薇薇爾握住的手。

他突然意識到，薇薇爾身邊親近的人，不論是拉斐爾‧麥克法斯蒂也好，抑或是眼前這個家庭小精靈也好，他們對於龍少女身邊的異性，反應有得……不太尋常。

「紐特就是我的小獾啊！露比。他很好，真的很好－－」

紅髮少女話音未落，另一個家庭小精靈突然揚聲插話。

「沒錯！斯卡曼德先生是一個好人！沒有比他更加溫柔又善良的小巫師了！露比你可不知道，我在霍格華茲工作了那麼多年，可從沒見過像斯卡曼德先生那麼好的人！」

廚房的總管不知何時跑了過來，滔滔不絕地極力讚美他，從他一年級的事開始談起。紐特聽得渾身不自在，耳根發熱，移開視線表示需要早餐，才終於躲開這一場尷尬的表揚。

家庭小精靈很快就捧住餐盤回來，至於露比則是另外提住一個籃子，看樣子應該是龍的專屬餐點。

少年自然是好奇的，卻見露比只是端出好一大盤的乳脂鬆糕。

比較像是某位教授喜愛的甜點，而非龍的早餐。

一時三刻，他不知是失望，抑或是覺得有趣。他低下頭去，往手心倒了些牛奶，又給坐在腿上的獅尾貓餵了點麵包和火腿，冷不防捕捉到露比一句奇怪的說話。

「……薇薇爾小姐沒有咬尾巴了吧？」

「……你有、咬尾巴的習慣嗎？薇薇爾。」

他訝異地抬頭問道，看到龍少女漂亮的睫毛飛快地搧了搧。

「……現在沒有了，我很乖的，尾巴不好吃，我沒有咬了。」

她異常乖巧地回望他，低頭就咬住了湯匙，一小口一小口地吃她的乳脂鬆糕。

木桌之下，她裙下的尾巴尖溜了出來，悄悄勾住少年的小腿。

他僵住了身體，一時不敢動彈，恍惚以為是昨夜夢境的延續。

獅尾貓輕輕叫了一聲，彷彿知曉他在想甚麼。

他驟然一驚，慌忙掩飾般低頭，又繼續專心地餵食，生怕獅尾貓吐露他那個羞於啟齒的秘密似的。可是家庭小精靈懷疑的眼神好像繼續停留，幸好，她沒多久就移開了視線，注意力又回到薇薇爾身上，溫柔又慈祥地凝視龍少女，隱隱又有點悲傷。

「那就好，薇薇爾小姐現在可不需要咬尾巴的了。」

露比擦了擦眼睛，欠了欠身，轉身就離去，開始準備其他的工作。

薇薇爾卻突然悶悶不樂的，伸手輕輕拉住了他的衣角。

紐特一怔，抬起頭注視龍少女，僅是輕輕地問了一句。

「閣樓的那一天，是最後一次了吧？」

「之後也沒有了，紐特。」

她眨了一下眼睛，回答得認真，似是急切地要向他證明甚麼，生怕他不相信，生怕他不高興，尾巴尖不自覺地一緊。

可眼前的少年沒有流露半點不悅，腼腆，依然溫柔，安静地提出了邀請。

「你有……在早上去過禁林散步嗎？」

她的眼睛一亮，柔軟的手自動就滑入他的半心，不曾再鬆開。


End file.
